A Twist of Fate : On Hiatus Writer's Block
by Kittenallie
Summary: Henry is determined to marry again for a son, but this time Katherine of Aragon goes willingly to the country to save her daughter from a life of heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

Henry VIII was growing tired of his wife Katherine of Aragon. She was no longer exciting or able to give him his much needed son, and he had fallen in love with the young and vibrant Mary Boleyn. She was nineteen and had joined Katherine's household with her younger sister, Anne a few years back. Katherine had taken young Anne under her care like a daughter, for she was only fifteen when she joined the Queen's household. The King had taken Mary as a mistress when last year but had started to grow tired of her quickly when he became enamored with the younger Anne. Anne refused the King, something no woman had ever done before. He remembers it vividly.

_**He pulled Anne to him and kissed her passionately, but she wiggled free. **_

_**"Do you not consent, Mistress Anne?" Henry was sure she would of course say she did consent and she like her sister would become another of his mistresses.**_

_**"NO! I do not." Anne said defiantly.**_

_**"I'm the King of England. No one says no to me."**_

_**"Well I do, your majesty. I will not betray my Queen like my sister" With that Anne, ran down the hall. Henry actually followed thinking it was a game only to see her run to Katherine.**_

_**"What is it my child?"**_

_**"The King..." Anne tried to talk through the tears. Henry watched as Katherine comforted the girl and realized it wasn't a game. She really was afraid of him.**_

_**Henry retreated and called for Mary to be brought to his chambers. **_

Henry wasn't even sure when he decided he was in love with Mary, but he decided he had to have a son and she would be his wife.

"Katherine"

"Henry, my love"

"My conscience can no longer suppress the doubts I have about our marriage. I want a divorce"

"Doubts? What are these doubts you have."

"Our marriage goes against God's wishes, and this is why we have no sons."

Katherine was shocked and confused. She begged Henry to listen to her, and when he claimed she slept with his brother making their marriage null she professed her innocence. As he left Anne ran to her side, glaring at the King.

He turned and looked at Anne, the hatred in her eyes.

"How could you hurt the Queen?" Anne asked in barely a whisper.

Anne looked up at her sister who was watching from across the room. "This is your fault you know."

Henry within a week had started proceedings to annul his marriage, but Katherine had recovered from her shock and was fighting back. Anne never left her side, she was her constant companion in this mess.

"Mary, I hate you for what you are doing to the Queen"

"Anne, Henry has told me how their marriage isn't real. And he loves me, and you are my sister and should want me to be happy."

"I do, Mary, I truly do. But the Queen is so kind and she loves him, and what about Princess Mary. Do you care so little about everyone? Are you really such a heartless bitch?"

Mary slapped her sister hard. "Don't you ever talk to me that way. I will be the Queen of England as soon as Henry get's rid of this false Queen."

Anne couldn't believe how hateful Mary was being. She was never this disrespectful or cruel, something had changed and Anne didn't like it.

The trial didn't go as planned for Henry and his sweetheart, as months began to turn into years. It was now 1520, two years after Henry had started this mess. Katherine was a fighter, fighting for her title, her marriage and most importantly for the Princess Mary.

"Henry, how much longer do we have to wait."

Henry didn't reply to Mary, just stared out the window. Katherine needed to go, but he couldn't force her off the throne due to her royal blood. He needed to make her go willingly and he had just the thought to make her choose to retire from court. He didn't tell Mary anything but she wasn't so dumb and naive she didn't get what he would do if he didn't get his way.

"Anne, May I speak with you?"

"What do you want Mary?"

"You need to convince Kath..The Queen to retire from court, and let the King remarry."

"Why the hell would I do that? She is the rightful Queen and no matter what you tell yourself you know the truth."

Mary sighed, she missed her sister but Anne just didn't understand. She had never been in love and therefore was too naive to know that true love couldn't be stopped.

"Because if she doesn't do what he wants, he will declare Princess Mary a bastard. She will be sent from court and never be granted the respect she has now."

"He would never, he loves his daughter."

"Yes he would, you have to do this for her. Since you won't do anything for your own sister."

"No, he couldn't. You know I hate you for this Mary. The Princess is a sweet little girl, the Queen is a loving wife and mother and your selfishness is going to destroy them." Anne left her sister to think about what she said has she headed to the Queen. She would tell her what Mary said, although she wasn't sure she believed her. But in case it was true, she would let the Queen decide. Anne really didn't want to believe her but in her heart she could see Mary was telling the truth, the King was determined to get his "divorce"


	2. Chapter 2

Anne ran down the hall to the Queen, tears streaming down her face.

"Your majesty" Anne gasped out of breath.

"Anne, my child, what is wrong?"

Anne tried her best to calm down as the Queen dismissed the rest of her ladies.

"I had to come to you, your majesty, as soon as I could. My sister told me the most horrible thing."

"Anne, please you must calm down. Breathe slowly, child. Now what did she tell you."

"The King, your husband, if he doesn't get his way by appealing the the Pope he will just declare the divorce himself and make the Princess Mary a bastard."

"He would never do such a thing. Your sister is clearly just trying to get her way by making up such vicious lies."

Anne shook her head. "I believe she is telling the truth. Mary is young and naive, and easily manipulated, she has never been the one to manipulate. I can tell when she is lying. I know that she believes what she told me, and the King doesn't know she cam to me. I think she was actually trying to help."

Katherine sank into the pillows on her bed, she didn't want to believe that Henry would do something so awful. But he had been flaunting Mistress Mary at court. She had even been given her own apartments, and ladies to wait on her. Maybe Anne was right. But Katherine wasn't sure she could give into the King.

"Anne, thank you for coming to me. I have much to think about. Tell nobody about this."

Henry looked down at Mary as she slept. She was so beautiful to him, he knew he loved her but he couldn't stop thinking about Anne. Anne was so different than her sister. Fiery temper. So smart, but cold and distant at times. And deeply loyal to the Queen.

"Henry. Please send Mistress Mary from my sight" Katherine demanded.

Henry was livid, how dare she command such a thing. He was about to tell her he would do no such thing when he caught a glimpse of Anne standing behind the Queen. She was so regal, so beautiful, so powerfully seductive. One look of hatred from her, he instantly obeyed the Queen. He didn't know what hold she had over him, but it was strong and at the moment seemed unbreakable. Henry woke Mary and ordered her to leave.

"Henry, why..." She stopped when she saw Katherine standing there.

"Lady Anne, wait for me in my chambers"

"Yes, your majesty. Good Day, your majesties"

As Anne left the room, Mary ran to catch up with her.

"Anne, please talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you Mary."

"Henry"

"What Katherine" he was upset, angry and frustrated at her refusal to the divorce.

"Do you not love me anymore? What about our daughter, Mary." She pleaded with him.

"Katherine, I have love for you as the mother of my daughter, but I do not love you. And Mary is my pearl, the light of my world. Nothing will change." Henry meant to say, as long as you do as I want.

"If I don't agree to your divorce, if the Pope disagrees, will you still treat Mary the same?" Henry's smug look shifted to dismay.

"I don't know what you are talking about woman."

"You are determined to get rid of me, no matter the cost. Even if that means making your daughter a bastard." Katherine knew to get the truth she would have to push him into anger. She goaded him until he finally snapped.

"I will what I want, you and your daughter are nothing to me." Henry realized as soon as he said it, she got what she wanted. The truth, his truth.

"Katherine..."

"No Henry, that is what I need to know. Our daughter is the most perfect thing to me. I will agree to your divorce but one two conditions."

Henry wanted to protest and claim she had no right to demand or order him, but he couldn't.

"Henry, our daughter will always be the first Princess of England. And Heir to the throne unless you get your precious son with Mistress Mary."

"I accept" Henry was cut off by the Queen. "And you are not to marry Mistress Mary before a years time. Our daughter must get used to the idea of her mother and father not together. If you truly love our daughter then you will have no problem waiting for your whore."

Henry sat down, taking in a deep breath.

"It is done."

"I want it in writing, especially the part about our daughter. And I will be taking my leave of you now, and the Lady Anne will be coming with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Anne couldn't believe it. Her sister, silly Mary Boleyn, was going to be Queen of England. And Katherine, her dear mistress, was being forced to leave to save her daughter. Has she helped pack away the Queen's clothes, and belongings Anne began to sing a sad and rather depressing song.

"Anne! Stop that this minute" Anne had been sad to the point of crying, but now she was furious as she spun around to see her sister standing there and wearing jewels meant for a Queen.

"Go away, Mary. You have made your choice, and I am making mine. The true Queen **needs** me, and to be honest I need her. She is the only mother I really have. And now she is my only family."

Mary wanted to scream and yell. Hell she wanted to throw things, but even Mary knew that was no way for the future Queen to react.

"You're wrong Anne, you have a family."

"No I don't. Do you honestly think father will allow me to be part of **your** family after choosing the Queen over his ambitions of you being Queen?"

"Father would never.."

"Yes he would, Mary. Pray that you never fail his ambitions." With that Mary left, defeated. She had won the crown but lost her sister.

"Anne, come here child." Katherine still saw Anne as that precocious fifteen year old who joined her household many years ago. Anne was now nineteen and truly not a child.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Please, just call me Katherine. Anne, would you like to go with me to visit Princess Mary before we leave for Kimbolton Castle?"

"Yes, thank you for asking me. The Princess is such a sweet child."

Katherine had planned to be away from court today when Henry would announce the proclamation that Katherine had decided to vacant her place by his side, and move to the country to dedicate her life to God. She had refused to join a nunnery, instead would live at Kimbolton with Anne and a small household who would dedicate their lives and time to the Stonely Priory. Henry had promised Katherine she could visit the Princess as often as she liked, and she so hoped he wouldn't change his mind. But the King had become quite fickle lately. Katherine had noticed how he would watch Anne, and could tell that even though he professed to love her sister Anne was the one that seemed to have truly stolen his heart. But Anne, her sweet Anne, was so fiercely loyal to the Queen.

Katherine and Anne had returned early the next morning from visiting the Princess.

_**"Long live Queen Katherine." **_

_**"You will always be our true and loving Queen."**_

_**"God bless you Queen Katherine."**_

The sentiments made Katherine happy but at the same time sad. The people loved her, Henry had once loved her too. Now he had forced her out, to make way for his whore. But she knew that Princess Mary's fate would be sealed if she had fought, Henry had made it quite clear that he wasn't going to back down. He believed in his heart that God had forsaken him.

"Katherine, what do you think the King will do if my sister fails his mighty test?" Anne truly wondered if God would grant the king a son after his cruelty towards the Queen.

"If she is lucky, he will only discard her."

"Lucky? You don't think he would kill her? On what grounds would he have to do that."

"Anne you know he is _**The King of England**_" Katherine said mockingly causing Anne to break out in laughter and she saw her Queen and friend puff out her chest and mimic the King's throwing one of his tantrums.

"Your majesty." Charles Brandon had married the King's sister five year back. Henry had finally welcomed them back to court, but sometimes he still harbored a great resentment to his old friend.

"Charles, what do you want?"

"Your majesty, there is word that a rebellion is growing due to the Queen's departure from your side. They do not want to see a commoner on the throne of England and are demanding that you should keep Queen Katherine on the throne or marry a foreign Princess."

"How dare they go against their King. I shall marry who I want."

"The Marquess of Pembroke" Charles turned to see Lady Mary Boleyn walking calmly into the room.

"And as you can now see, my future Queen, is no commoner. And it is well known that my precious Mary comes from a line of great and powerful kings."

Henry dismissed Charles, and ordered that a new proclamation be issued stating he would marry Mary Boleyn, the Marquess of Pembroke, exactly one year from this day. And that the King's army would enforce his will on any who dared to rebel against their king.

"Henry, why can't we get married now?"

"Mary, sweetheart, it was the only way I could get Katherine to agree to let me remarry. And it has already dragged out in the ridiculous courts far too long."

Katherine and Anne didn't realize how much they would love the country, but it had been six months since they left court. Their peaceful existence was shattered when Charles Brandon arrived.

"Queen Katherine, Lady Anne." Katherine was still often called Queen, even though she was no longer actually Queen.

"Lord Brandon, may I ask why you have come?"

"His majesty, King Henry VIII, has taken a new wife."

"But he promised Katherine that he would wait a year. I can only guess that means my sister is with child."

"Yes Lady Anne, why would you have thought that?"  
"My sister is spoiled, and when she wants something she gets it. She wanted the crown, and she figured out if she was with child the King wouldn't dare risk his potential heir to be a bastard."

Charles quickly acted to catch the fainting Katherine.

"That bastard!" Anne exclaimed as she ran from the room to fetch some warm towels for the Queen.

"Charles"

"Yes your majesty."

"I want my daughter brought to me, she will need her mother since her father has so cruelly betrayed his promise."

"Yes your majesty."

Anne watched as Katherine sat staring out the window. She couldn't really tell if Katherine was angry or relieved.

"At least now I am finally free from his hold. As much as I know this situation is against God's will, I pray for your sister to give the King a son. I should have told him he had to marry you instead." Katherine couldn't help but laugh and Anne's reaction.

"Well I am glad you didn't, because I could never marry a man who would discard a wife for not having a son only to placate his massive ego."

Anne and Katherine knew their conversations about the King needed to be in privacy, even though all who lived at Kimbolton were deeply loyal to the Queen.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : May be the last chapter for a few weeks due to vacation**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been six months since the King's marriage to Mary had been made public, but actually just over eight months since they married in secret. Mary was confined to her chambers, and late last night had gone into labor. Henry had been out hunting during the day and only returned a short time before Mary's first contraction.

"Push you majesty"

"I can't, it hurts so much"

"Your majesty, if you do not push you will both die this night."

Mary pushed one final time, hearing the faint cry of her child seconds before passing out. Mary's life was in danger, so Henry was kept at bay in the outer chambers. Charles Brandon was with him, but he would have much rather have been home with his wife, Princess Mary, the King's younger sister. It seemed like hours before the midwife emerged from the Queen's chambers, she was holding a perfectly healthy little girl.

"Your daughter, your majesty." Henry looked down at the crying infant, she was a very cute baby, but she wasn't the son he desired.

"How is the Queen?" Henry asked gruffly.

"The Queen gave us quite the scare, we almost lost her. But she is now resting and will be fine by morning."

Charles could see that the King was disappointed that even though this child was perfectly healthy, and strong, it was still only another girl. She didn't even have a name yet.

"Your majesty, what will you call her?" Charles asked cautiously.

"Anne, she will be known as Princess Anne, after her aunt." Charles wanted to ask why, Anne. Henry hadn't visited Katherine in over a year, and Anne had not been to court to see her sister. They didn't get along.

"Queen Katherine, Lady Anne."

"Princess Mary, Charles, it is so good to see you."

Princess Mary had loved Katherine like an older sister and didn't particularly like he new Queen. She tolerated her, and didn't cause trouble seeing as Katherine had made the split amicable.

"We came to inform you in person, that there is a new Princess born." Mary couldn't bring to refer to her as Queen by name.

"Princess. I can only assume the king is not happy with this development after he so cruelly dismissed Katherine from his life."

"Was she healthy at least?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, but I do not think the Queen is pleased with the name the King bestowed upon his new daughter."

Anne was confused, what would he possibly call his child that would make her silly sister upset.

"The Princess Anne has been sent to live at Hatfield with the Princess Mary."

"ANNE! He named her Anne? Why would he..." Anne began to question but was quickly cut off by Princess Mary.

"Because you are the one he wants as his Queen." Princess Mary replied pointedly.

"Anne, child, you were the one person to tell him no. You intrigued him, and unlike your sister it is clear he thinks you would be able to actually converse on topics that aren't limited to dresses and masques." Katherine added.

Charles just watched as the two older women explained how Anne was the one that got away. He chuckled softly as he sat near the fire.

"Charles what is so funny?"

"Just amused at the situation. The King left his true wife to marry his mistress, but didn't get the outcome he so desired. And in one word showed his wife that he really wanted her own sister."

Princess Mary loved her little sister Anne, but still didn't understand why daddy wasn't with her mommy anymore. Katherine and Anne had both tried to explain to her. She was only five years old and her world had been turned upside down.

"Mama"

"My sweet little girl, how are you today?"

"I'm good, my little sister cries all the time though. I think she must miss her mommy."

"Mary, does she not visit Princess Anne?" Katherine asked concerned.

"No. She doesn't love her like you love me mama."

"That's awful." Anne thought it had to be because the King named his daughter after her. Or maybe Mary didn't care because she was a girl. Anne knew no matter what, she would love all children she had. Anne wandered off while Katherine and Mary played, and read stories. She was going to see her niece, and try to find out why Mary had abandoned her own daughter.

"Lady Anne, may I help you?"

"I would like to see my niece, Princess Anne." Anne was sure they wouldn't let her being how much Anne showed her disapproval of Queen Mary.

"Of course, Lady Anne. The King personally told me to allow you to see her any time you were here with Queen Katherine."

Anne held her niece, she was so beautiful. She looked so much like her sister, how could she not love her. Anne knew she missed Mary, but the Mary who married the King wasn't the sister she knew. Anne vowed that day to visit Princess Anne as often as Katherine could get permission to see Princess Mary.


	5. Chapter 5

{King Henry's chambers}

Months had passed since Princess Anne was born, and the Queen was once more with child. But her world was turned upside down when she learned her beloved husband had taken a mistress. She had been blissfully unaware that while she was pregnant with her daughter, Henry had not only had a mistress but kept it a very tight secret that a daughter was born of his affair. Lady Bridget Wallace had returned to court a few months after her daughter was born, and within days Henry had sent for her.

"Your Majesty"

"Bridget, sweetheart, how I have missed you." Henry kissed her passionately, as she melted into his arms. She missed his warm embrace. "How is our daughter, Isabella?"

"She is happy, your majesty. My sister and her husband love her as much as their own children." Since Lady Bridget was unmarried and Henry was not ready to give her up, he decreed their daughter was to be raised by her aunt and uncle. And he didn't want the Queen to learn of the child, she had been so distraught over the birth of Princess Anne. Henry scooped up Bridget in his arms, and carried her to the bed.

{Queen Mary's Chambers}

Mary paced back and forth, she hadn't seen Henry for days. She was always told he was in important meetings, or on a hunt with the Duke of Suffolk. She had begged her sister Anne to come to court to see her, but Anne refused stating that Queen Katherine had taken ill and she would not abandon her. Mary had wanted to be Queen so badly, she never thought how lonely it would be without her family.

"Lady Jane" Jane Rochford stared at the Queen as she beckoned her. She wasn't overly fond of her sister-in-law, but duty to the crown was her station in life. She had served briefly under Queen Katherine along with Anne. She missed Anne these days.

"Yes your majesty."

"Do you know where my husband is today?"

"He has gone to Hatfield to see Princess Mary and Princess Anne. George went with him this morning."

Mary pouted as she sat down, Henry doted on the little girls but she knew he wanted a son. She sometimes thought he loved them more than her. Truthfully, Henry often thought that himself. Mary had attracted him based on her bubbly personality and love of life. Now all he saw was a silly girl who had no qualities of a Queen. Henry had even discussed with Cardinal Wolsey how easy it would be to annul his marriage without having to go back to Katherine. If Mary didn't give him a son with this pregnancy, he didn't know how many more chances she would get.

"Jane, Do you know if the King has a mistress?"

Jane looked down at the ground, she wasn't sure how she should answer. The entire court knew of Henry's love with Lady Bridget, but the news would devastate the Queen.

"Your majesty, I have not heard that he has taken a mistress. It is within his rights as a man to have a mistress, but you know that does not mean he does not love you."

"He left Katherine for me, his mistress. Why should I think I am special?"

"Your majesty, the King had mistresses before you and had a child with Mistress Blount, but you were the only one he wanted to marry. He chose you to love, not just as a mistress."

Mary looked at Jane and sighed. "You are right. I should not worry about losing his love."

You only have him because Anne rejected him, Jane thought. Sometimes she wondered how different life would be if Anne was on the throne.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mary, sweetheart, I would like to introduce to you Lady Bridget Wallace and Lady Jane Seymour. They are to join your household, and I expect you to treat them kindly." Henry waited for Mary to throw one of her tantrums, she didn't like when he placed women in her household. Standing before her, was her husband's mistress and a young seventeen year old girl. Mary didn't speak to either of them, just walked out of the room motioning them to follow.

"Your majesty, is it wise to place Lady Bridget with the Queen? She doesn't know of your relationship does she?." Charles asked cautiously.

"I want Bridget close to me and Mary would do well to behave like a true Queen and accept a King has needs." Henry quickly changed the subject. "Charles, have you seen the Lady Anne lately?" Henry hadn't asked about her in a few weeks, not since Bridget was back. He used to talk about her all the time asking Charles_ how she looked, did she look healthy, was there a man in her life._

"Yes you majesty. Your sister and I visited Katherine and Lady Anne last week. She is well, and wanted to thank you for your kindness in letting her visit Princess Anne." Henry beamed, knowing that his daughter was getting to spend time with her aunt.

"I am glad at least she cares about the Princess, unlike her mother. You know Charles, life would have been so much better if I had her as my Queen." Charles didn't know how to respond, he too and often wished the lovely Anne had been Queen over her sister. Mary and Katherine often teased Anne about Henry's affection for her.

{Seymour residence at court}

"I don't see why the King married her." Jane proclaimed.

"Jane, sister, you will not speak of the Queen in that manner." Her older brother Edward admonished her, even though he didn't understand how the King would get rid of good Queen Katherine for the current Queen.

"But.."

"Jane, you will be quiet this instant" her father demanded. "You have the privilege to be in the household of a Queen, and you should be grateful that your kinship allowed you this honor." Jane didn't think it was a honor. She thought it was torture and secretly dreamed of replacing the Queen.

"I will be Queen one day" Jane proclaimed.

"Jane, you are a silly little girl. You really think you will replace both the Queen and his mistress in his heart?" Thomas asked.

Jane stared at her family blankly. The King didn't have a mistress, he couldn't. If he did the whole court would be talking about it, so how could her family know and she did not.

{Queen Mary's chambers}

"Lady Elizabeth, how could he do this to me." Mary said as she sank into the pillows on her bed.

"Your majesty?"

"The King, how could he place his whore in my household." Mary had heard from her brother just recently the King had taken a mistress during her pregnancy.

"Your majesty, who are you talking about?"

"I don't know, I just know Henry has a mistress and he always liked to keep us close." Mary knew all too well how close Henry kept his mistresses. They were always in the Queen's household.

"Well tell the King you want to dismiss one of the new ladies, and by his reaction you will know which one is his mistress." It was a brilliant idea, if she chose his mistress to dismiss he would tell he he would not do so. But if she chose the other he would allow her to remove her for whatever reason she made up.

"Elizabeth...I can not risk angering him." Mary began to cry softly. "I miss my sister, she would know what to do."

"Have you asked her to come to court?"

"She will not, she is loyal to the old Queen."

{Hatfield}

"Oh my dearest" Katherine ran to hug Princess Mary, while Anne held her niece cooing at her. She was in her own little world when she came to visit and didn't notice King Henry staring at her.

"Lady Anne, Katherine."

"PAPA!" Mary ran from her mother to Henry.

"Your Majesty, we did not know you would be here today."

"Charles told me you were coming to visit our daughter today. I wanted to come see how you were faring and if you needed anything, madam." Katherine knew he was lying, she had always been able to tell. He came to see Anne, poor Anne, she had caught his eye and nobody was going to stop his desire for her it seemed.

"We are well, and very gracious to be able to visit Mary and Princess Anne, aren't we Lady Anne?"

"Thank you, your majesty, I do enjoy my visits with the Princesses. You are too kind."

Charles stood in the background watching at King interacted with his ex-wife, the object of his desires and his two adorable daughters.


	7. Chapter 7

Henry's world was turned upside down when his beautiful Bridget died unexpectedly shortly before Queen Mary went into labor. It had been widely speculated that she was murdered, but no motive had yet to be uncovered. Henry had arranged for her burial and mourned her openly while Mary was in her confinement. Mary had been kept in the dark on who his mistress was all this time, but her world was to be shattered by a very ambitious and some might say villainous girl.

"They say the King loved her more than any he has loved before" Jane Seymour whispered to Lady Rochford just loudly enough that Mary would hear her.

"Jane you watch your tongue." The older woman scolded her. Jane just grinned, she didn't like the Queen that much and actually enjoyed trying to cause her pain. Since Bridget's death, Jane had been spending time with the King. She played the innocent act well, and Henry was too blinded by his sadness to see her true self.

"Lady Jane, get out of my chambers. You are dismissed." Mary yelled at her, just then her water broke. She was in labor and it was more painful than the last time.

Henry was summoned to the Queen's chambers along with Charles Brandon.

"Your Majesty, the Queen" Lady Rochford couldn't finish as she broke down in tears.

"Your Majesty, the Queen lost too much blood. We couldn't save her. Your daughter is healthy and strong, though." A girl, another girl. Henry ran past Dr Linacre and Lady Rochford to Mary. His Mary, he loved her even though the rougher times of their short marriage. He cradled her in his arms. She was buried with all honors due a Queen. Their daughter Princess Grace was the apple of her father's eyes.

{Kimbolton}

Months had passed since Queen Mary's death, Anne had mourned her sister more than she ever thought could be possible. She was out in the garden when Charles arrived. He looked frantic as he ran into the garden.

"Lady Anne, where is Katherine." he asked. He was breathing hard and looked as if he could pass out. Katherine heard him and came running from the house.

"Charles,what is wrong?" Charles stopped to compose himself.

"The King is planning on marrying again."

"Who?" Anne asked

"Lady Jane Seymour."

"She is the young girl that joined my sister's household shortly before Princess Grace was born?" Charles nodded.

"Charles, you look distressed. Is there something you have heard about this Lady Jane?" Katherine asked cautiously.

"It is believed by a few that she had something to do with the death of Lady Bridget Wallace's untimely death. And Lady Rochford informed me she did purposely distress Queen Mary with the news of the King's mourning of Lady Bridget moments before she went into labor."

"Anne!" Katherine exclaimed as she saw her young friend faint, luckily being caught by Charles. When Anne came too she heard Charles and Katherine talking.

"Henry does not want to hear anything bad about Lady Jane. In his grief he became too besotted with her and refuses to see what others close to him see."

"Do you think he would listen to me?" Katherine asked hopefully. Charles shook his head. Anne lay there listening her head still too foggy.

"Mary thinks the only way to save her brother is to get him interested in another woman. But the wedding is set for next month..."

Katherine sighed as she looked at Anne. She had an idea she knew nobody would have fathomed her to suggest.

"What about Anne?"

"Anne?" Charles was confused.

"Henry wanted Anne once, and may still desire her. Do you think if she was at court she could save him from this horrible woman?"

"You want me to court the King?" Anne blurted out.

"Anne, you know I love you like my own daughter. If what Charles says is true, I worry for the Princesses."

"You do not think she would harm them?"

"If they threatened her position, she may." Charles wasn't sure what she was capable of, or if she was even to blame for Lady Bridget's death. But if Anne could at least give them time, they could investigate and hopefully convince the King of her guilt.

{Whitehall}

Lady Jane was sitting on the King's lap giggling as she watched the dance before them. She had the world in her hand, and she would soon be Queen. And unlike Katherine and Mary she knew she would give the King a son.

"Princess Mary and Lord Suffolk." Henry looked up as his sister walked in the room, but zoomed passed her as he locked onto her eyes. Henry told Jane to get up, and quickly walked to his sister.

"Mary, Charles."

"Henry, I believe you remember Lady Anne Boleyn" Anne curtsied.

"Lady Anne" He guided her up, kissing her on the hand. His eyes locked with hers for the briefest moment but long enough for Jane to notice. Jane was furious, why was her fiance staring longingly into the dead Queen's sister. Charles noticed this look on Jane's face and knew the game was on.


	8. Chapter 8

"I hate her" Jane scared her ladies as she threw a vase full of flowers against the wall. Anne had been spending time with Henry lately, and Jane was furious. Her ladies were growing tired of her tantrums.

"My lady, please you must calm down. His majesty will be here shortly." Jane flopped into a chair sulking. Lady Isabella secretly despised Jane Seymour. The whole court had noticed her jealously over an innocent friendship.

"His Majesty, King Henry VIII" Jane looked up, her face still red from her outburst. Her smile faded when she noticed Lady Anne standing next to the Henry. Her Henry.

"Jane, sweetheart. I know you must have been looking forward to our hunt today, but I have important matters to intend." Jane glared at Anne as they left.

"Important Matters. More like a cheap whore." Jane spat. Isabella wanted to slap the brat before her. She totally ignored that Charles Brandon and this King's own sister were with him just now. She only focused on Anne. Anne was constantly with Henry's sister Mary. Charles didn't trust Jane Seymour, and knew even she would be dumb to try and harm Anne if she was always with the King's own sister.

"Jane, you must stop this nonsense." Edward had just arrived seeing his sister once again playing the victim. "Lady Anne is the Queen's sister and close friend to the King and his family. There is nothing between them."

"You are a fool, Edward."

Henry had left his friends to go meet with his his council regarding a new treaty with France.

"It is quite clear you have made an impact on Lady Jane." Charles said with a grin.

"Have you been able to find anything linking her to Lady Bridget's death, my love." Mary asked as she pulled Charles close to her.

"Nothing substantial, but I have been hearing rumors from some of her ladies. And Lady Rochford did choose to leave court over staying in her household."

"I miss Katherine and Kimbolton" Anne added with a sigh. She hated having to be close to Henry, she still held resentment over the dismissal of Katherine. The marrying of her sister, and now she just wanted to slap him for choosing such a vile whore to be his next Queen. Anne usually did not think to call another woman such foul and cruel language, but Jane was a special case. The only problem was, Anne could see how a woman would fall for Henry. He was very caring and kind to her, and treated her like royalty.

"Well I do hope you find something soon. I want to go home. Court just doesn't seem the same to me without Katherine." Anne added. Charles reached out and grasped Anne's hand. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I will do my best, sweet Anne, to get you back to you mistress quickly." Mary smiled. It amused her that anyone looking on would clearly think Anne was Charles and Katherine's own daughter the way they doting on her. And it was nice for her to have some semblance of parental love. She got none from her own family.

{A few days later}

Anne was playing in the Garden with Princess Mary. Henry was standing a few yards away watching as he conversed with Charles.

"Henry, my love" Jane appeared out of nowhere, but went straight for Henry. She made an ugly expression towards Anne not knowing Henry had seen her.

"Charles, why does Jane hate Lady Anne so much?" Henry was oblivious.

"Your Majesty, Lady Jane believes the Queen's sister is taking her place in your heart." Mary quickly responded. Henry sighed, it was true that Anne intrigued him and he looked forward to her company but Jane was the woman he loved. But he had to admit he was tired of her childish tantrums regarding Anne.

"Jane, sweetheart." Henry embraced her and kissed her softly. He couldn't help but steal a glance at Anne. Charles and Mary excused themselves to go talk to Anne and walk Princess Mary back to her rooms.

"Henry.." He cut her off with a kiss. He didn't want to listen to her talking. He loved her, at least he thought he did. Sometimes he wasn't sure if it wasn't just loneliness. He shook that thought from his mind as he looked at his sweet Jane. They agreed to wait till after the wedding to consummate their love. That was the reason the wedding was taking place sooner than later.

"I am tired of this nonsense."

"I do not..."

"You know what I mean, Jane. You have been rude and hurtful towards Lady Anne. She is the Queen's sister, and a friend. There is nothing between she and I. I love you, Jane, but I can not abide all this idle gossip created by your behavior." Jane wanted to defend herself, and tell Henry how everyone is blind to Lady Anne. Jane almost broke down in tears when Henry told her he would not marry her until she could learn manners. He stormed off vowing not to see her until he calmed down. All this did was cement the notion in her mind, Anne was after Henry. To be Queen.

{Henry and Anne - the next morning}

"Lady Anne, I offer my apologies for the Lady Jane's behavior." Anne felt trapped. For once she was alone with Henry, no Charles or Mary. "Please take this gift as a token" Great he he trying to buy her love like he did with Mary and all the others. Anne was about to refuse when she looked down to see a beautiful pearl necklace with the letter B. This was a necklace given to her sister by the King, it was one of her most prized possessions before she became Queen.

"My sister's necklace." Anne began crying as Henry placed the necklace around her neck. She hugged him and before she knew it had kissed him on the cheek. It was a friendly kiss.

"Anne, no one else should have this necklace but you." Anne pushed her head into the King's chest as she cried. She missed Mary so much. "Mary" is all she could muster through her tears. Henry stroked her hair as she cried. Between the sobs, Anne could feel her heart skip a beat. Damn it, Henry was getting to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Anne had taken to walking in the gardens early in the morning. She loved the fresh air and it was the most quiet time in the castle. She almost turned around when she saw Lady Jane wandering off towards the King's chambers. As Lady Jane was walking she dropped something but didn't seem to notice. Anne stopped and picked it up and was about to call out to her when she noticed what it was in her hand. Her sister's rosary. The King gave it too her when she was just his mistress. Why would Jane have it? The King certainly wouldn't have given this special gift to his new whore. Anne wanted to confront her and demand where she got it, but she knew that could easily backfire on her. As she held the small cross in her hand she remembered something Lady Rochford told her shortly after her sister's death. The rosary had gone missing shortly before Princess Grace was born. Anne decided she would return it to the King, saying she found it after Jane dropped it but didn't want to provoke and argument. Anne looked up just in time to see Jane storming back from Henry's chambers only moments after she had entered. Anne quickly hid the evidence before Jane could see it, but not all was out of her sight. Anne remembered the necklace. Mary's necklace.

"Lady Jane." Anne said politely.

"Where did you get that?." Jane said angrily pointing at Anne's neck.

"His Majesty the King, as a token to remember the Queen, my sister." Anne calmly replied. She didn't want to give the bitch anything to use against her. Jane was fuming.

"I guess it is only fitting to give the necklace of his whore to his next one." Anne sighed.

"Good day, Lady Jane." Anne walked off straight towards Henry's chambers. Jane began to follow her determined that Henry would not speak to Anne.

"Your Majesty."

"Lady Anne, what a pleasant surprise. Jane, sweetheart, leave us." Henry led Anne into his study and slammed the door leaving Jane standing outside just as it began to rain heavily. Anne tried her best not to smile at the image of Jane soaking wet and pouting outside the door.

"Your Majesty, I saw the Lady Jane drop this."

"The Queen's rosary. What was she doing with this?" Henry asked rhetorically.

"You didn't give it to her?" Anne asked relieved that he wasn't so cruel.

"No, this was special to your sister. I had hoped to have it interred with her, but it was no where to be found."

"Do you think Mary gave it to Lady Jane?" Anne asked cautiously.

"No. She had it with her always." Henry looked down holding it tightly. Anne noticed he had starting to cry.

"Lady Anne, please I would like you to have this as well."

Later that night Henry had ordered Jane to be brought to his rooms. He was angry and now rather drunk.

"Who do you think you are?" He bellowed as the door closed behind her.

"Henry..."

"You took the Queen's rosary. Don't deny it, Lady Anne brought it to me after you dropped it this morning." Anne, why was it always Anne.

"And of course you just believed her."

"Jane, do not lie ot me." Jane broke down and began to sob. She explained how she didn't mean to take it, but it was just so pretty. And when the Queen died she was too afraid to give it back. Henry looked at her, and for the first time since Anne returned he saw the Jane he fell in love with. He pulled her close kissing her deeply. And before she knew what had happened, she had fully given herself to Henry. Part of her knew it was to keep his interest, and make him think of her more than Anne.

{Charles/Mary/Anne - that same night}

"I hate her." Anne was livid. That harlot took her sister's most prized possession.

"Anne, you need to calm down." Mary tried to get the girl to stop yelling.

"Elle est une prostituée Il ne serait pas surpris si elle avait tué Queen Mary elle-même. Comment Henry tomber en amour avec une telle vile créature. Elle est cruelle et insensible envers les princesses."

Charles looked at Mary concerned. Anne hadn't realized she began ranting in French, but she was so angry.

"Anne, are you jealous?" Mary asked. She could sense it was more than just anger fueling Anne's rage.

"Jealous, why would I be jealous." Suddenly Anne realized something she had not wanted to happen. She had fallen in love with the King. She sank into her chair staring blankly at the ceiling. Crap.

"You love my brother, don't you?"

"No. Maybe. This is a disaster." Charles and Mary knew Anne felt guilty for caring for the King, since she was so close to Katherine. But Katherine knew what she was doing when she suggested Anne go to court. It was up to Anne to decide how to proceed, but she didn't like feeling this way.

"I want to go home. I need to speak to Katherine."

**_Translation to Anne's French rant._**

**_"She is a common whore. It wouldn't surprise me if she killed Queen Mary herself. How could Henry fall in love with such a vile creature. She is cruel and uncaring towards the princesses." (I totally used Babylon to translate for me)_**


	10. Chapter 10

Charles sighed he knew Anne would want to leave, but had hoped it would be after they discovered Jane's connection to Lady Bridget's death. He knew she had something to do with it, and now with the discovery of her theft of Queen Mary's rosary he was sure she was plotting to gain the crown from the beginning.

"Anne, you can't go home. Katherine wanted me give you this letter when the inevitable happened."

_**Dearest Anne.**_

_**I love you as much as I would any daughter, and I fear the longer you stay at Kimbolton the more you will learn to hate it here. You are young and vibrant and will be a wonderful mother. I wish you to stay at court and find love. You my daughter deserve absolute happiness. **_

The letter continued in great detail about Katherine's feelings and shared the most wonderful news. Henry had given her his blessing to marry Ambassador Chapuys. The last part of her letter lifted Anne's spirits and at the same time scared her.

_**Anne, my sweet daughter, I give my blessing fully if your heart leads you to become one with the King's.**_

_**Love Katherine **_

"So did you all know I this would happen?"

"Yes" Charles and Mary said in unison.

"Anne, my brother has been in love with you since the first time he saw you."

Anne fell asleep that night holding Katherine's letter. Charles had to carry her to her bed and could see the streaks down her cheeks from all the crying.

{Henry/Jane}

"Henry, my love, I am happy that we will be husband and wife so soon." Henry stupidly agreed to marry Jane next week after they slept together. He regretted the rash decision the moment he saw Anne. She was before the couple as Jane was loudly professing her happiness at the wedding plans.

"Lady Anne" Henry exclaimed as he watched her faint only to be caught by Charles. Jane looked at Henry before storming off to her chambers. How dare he pay attention to that whore while she was around.

"Your Majesty" Charles nodded as he turned carrying Anne back to her room.

"Henry." Mary called to him but all he did was watch Charles leave.

"Henry, brother."

"Mary, is she ill?" He was concerned about her, even when Jane was with him. Mary looked up and realized Jane was nowhere to be found.

"She did not eat this morning." Mary bid her brother farewell as she went to check on Anne. Henry had insisted Dr Linacre come and make sure Anne was fine.

{Jane's Chambers}

Jane was angry, and in a very volatile mood. Thomas barely escaped the vase she threw against the wall.

"Jane, sister, you must calm down. You will be Queen."

"Thomas, you are a fool. Lady Anne is dangerous to my happiness."

"Jane you are the only one that believes Lady Anne means you harm." Thomas was tired of her tantrums. He knew when she was Queen the family would be honored by the King and he longed for respect from the late Queen's family. Unlike Lady Bridget or even Jane the court did not gossip about the King and Anne. She was a friend and the sister of Queen Mary. Jane sighed, she was so tired of everyone telling her Anne was innocent. She had seen the gifts Henry gave her, and knew he was courting her to be his mistress.

"Thomas, he has given her tokens of his affections. It is clear he means to take her on as his mistress."

"And what be these tokens?"

"The Queen's favored necklace and her rosary."

"You mean the one you stole? Can you not see those are tokens to remind her of her sister?"

"I did not get rid of one whore to have another take what is mine." Thomas looked at Jane, too afraid to ask what she meant.

"Jane, when you calm down I will speak with you more."

Neither Jane nor Thomas realized another was in the room.

{Charles Brandon}

"Lord Suffolk" Charles had been banished from his own apartments while the doctor was with Anne.

"Edward, how good it is to see you." Of all the Seymours, Edward was the only one Charles could tolerate. Edward asked to talk to to him in private.

"Your Grace, I fear the rumors about my sister are true. I overheard her speaking with our brother Thomas. She alluded to doing something to Lady Bridget."

"Can you get proof of these allegations?" Charles was hopeful. He was beginning to fear more for Anne's safety now that Henry had shown a very clear interest in her. Edward told Charles the one place Jane would keep anything if she had been stupid enough to hold onto any evidence, and to get it they would have to take it from her room. They knew now as the only time to try since Thomas too had only found out, and Edward wasn't sure what he would actually do about it. He was so ambitious and he may think to try and protect Jane or blackmail her for more power.

"I will get my sister out of her rooms, you must get what I tell you to take." Edward was afraid they would be caught, and more afraid of how the King would react. Charles slipped into her room when it was empty and within minutes was safely down the hall at the door of the King's chambers. He turned to see Edward walking to him, it was now or never.

"Your majesty." Charles and Edward bowed. Charles asked Henry if they could speak to him in private, it was of the utmost security. Henry dismissed the courtiers gathered in his chambers and ordered two guards to stand outside his door barring all from entry. Charles looked to Edward to speak.

"Your majesty." Edward paused and took a deep breath. Henry could see he was scared. "Lady Bridget did not die naturally. She was murdered."

"And you have evidence?"

"Yes your majesty." Charles gave Henry the small box he was holding. Henry recognized it immediately.

"This is Jane's jewelry box. I don't understand."

"Look inside." Charles took a step backwards. The first thing he saw was a beautiful necklace that belonged to Bridget. Henry had given it to her but it like Mary's rosary had gone missing. He could see an letter tucked under some rings. Henry wept when he saw it, it was a love letter he had written to Bridget a few days before she died. Jane had gone so far as crossing Bridget's name from the letter. Henry ordered the two men to tell no one of what they found. He wanted them to investigate to see if anyone else had any knowledge of the crime. He would deal with Jane in his own way.

**Please review - I know I have other stories to work on but this is the one speaking to me of late.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Jane, sweetheart, I have a wonderful surprise for you" Henry said sweetly. He wanted to throttle the little wench, but he had to wait. He needed to know who else plotted against Bridget. And did they have anything to do with Queen Mary's death. The physicians had no proof but they were completely surprised at her death after the birth of Princess Grace. Jane hoped for jewels, or better that he finally banished the whore from court.

"We are to go on a progress, so the people will see how loving and gracious their new queen will be." He stared at her as lovingly as he could. He looked up to see Mary and Anne watching him from the other side of the court. Mary whispered something to Anne, causing the younger girl to laugh hysterically.

"Henry, why is she still here?" Jane demanded to know.

"Because she is the late Queen's sister and my own sister's dearest friend. Do not bring up the subject of Lady Anne with me anymore, my love." Jane pouted, she didn't know how he could not see how evil she was and that she planned to rob her of her true heart's love.

"Mary, my dearest sister, and Lady Anne. I hope you are both well today."

"Yes brother we are quite well this morning."

"Lady Jane" Anne said sweetly bowing the whore clinging to the King's arms.

"Mary, the Lady Jane and I take our leave of court this morning. Please tell your husband, Charles, to join up with us at Greenwich." Henry then handing a note to his sister and Jane continued to glare at Anne. Anne had chosen to ignore the brat which only made her more angry. With that piece of paper, Henry gave full authority to Charles to arrest any and all connected to Bridget's death.

Weeks had passed since the investigation began, Thomas Seymour was the first to fall. Shortly after Henry left with Jane, Thomas was sent to the Tower in the dead of night. Charles interrogated him and learned that Jane had mentioned several times before that Bridget was in her way, but he didn't think she would harm her. Not his sweet sister, even if her rants had become more and more violent. Edward and Charles searched Jane's rooms at court, and had all of Wulf Hall searched as well. One cold, wet night, Charles and Edward searched out those who would suffer for Bridget's untimely death.

"Lord Norfolk, by order of King Henry VIII, you are to be taken this night to the Tower for crimes against the crown." Norfolk's arrest led to more confessions. More arrests. "Sir William Bereton, for the acts of treason committed against the King, you are to be removed to the Tower." Again more and more evidence was being found, the arrests were all done so secretly the co-conspirators had no chance to hide. No chance to cover their tracks. Sir Francis Bryan joined Norfolk and Bereton in the Tower. The final member of the conspiracy shocked Edward.

"You are lying, Francis" Edward shouted at the smirking man. Charles pulled him back before he could strike.

"Poor Eddie, you were so quick to turn on your sister. Why would your own mother be any different?" Charles pulled Edward out of the cell and down the hall.

"Edward, it is quite clear she helped Jane kill that girl." Charles forbade Edward to leave the Tower while he did the hardest thing he was going to have to do this night. Master Kingston was ordered to keep Edward there by any means necessary.

"Lady Margery Seymour, by order of the his royal majesty, King Henry VIII, you are under arrest for the murder of Lady Bridget Wallace." John Seymour had to be held back by the royal guards as he tried to get to this wife.

"Tell them you did not do this, Margery." John pleaded.

"I am so sorry, my love, but I can not do that." Charles returned to Hampton Court that night exhausted and distressed. He knew in the morning he would take a barge up the Thames to Greenwich to tell the King of the arrests. And the Jane would soon join her mother in the Tower.

{The next morning}

Edward had stayed in the Tower that night for his own protection. He had learned how enraged his father had become at his mother's arrest especially knowing Edward was helping investigate Jane. Charles, Mary and Anne arrived early in the morning at Greenwich Palace.

"Your majesty, I must speak to you at once."

"Lady Jane, I must take my leave of you." He kissed her softly on the cheek, still disgusted at having to pretend to love the wretched woman.

"Henry, arrests have been made and we have confessions stating Lady Jane not only planned the murder by carried out her plan. She poisoned the Lady Bridget. It seems Lady Jane believed if she could take Lady Bridget's place in your bed, she could poison your mind against the Queen. There is no evidence or knowledge from those in the Tower about a plot to murder Queen Mary."

"The men, who are they in the Tower." Charles took a deep breath.

"Lord Norfolk, Sir Francis Bryan, Sir William Bereton and Lady Margery Seymour." Henry was beside himself, not only was Jane a treacherous whore but her mother was helping her kill an innocent woman.

"Charles, why did Lord Norfolk join these others?"

"He believed if Queen Mary failed at giving you an heir, you would discard her. Lady Bridget he could not control, but he felt Lady Jane would do as he told her for the crown." Jane was summoned to the King immediately. Charles left Henry alone with Jane, guards were just outside to take her to the Tower.

"Henry, my love, I missed you already." She said as sweet as she could. Henry stood up and walked over to Jane, he was angry. It was quite apparent, Charles was unsure what Henry would do to Jane and was sure he wouldn't even be able to stop him if he did try to murder her.

"Shut up, you treasonous whore. We have your friends at the Tower, including your own mother. Did you think you could murder Lady Bridget and never be discovered. Guards, Take this witch to the Tower."

"Henry, please, I am with child. I love you. Please Henry, you can not do this." She screamed at him.

"Jane, it matters not. If you are telling the truth, the child is an innocent but you madam are not." Henry had physicians sent to verify her story after she arrived in the Tower. And sadly she was not lying, the whore bought herself time before she would join the others in death. Jane saw Princess Mary and Lady Anne standing outside in the courtyard as she was being removed from Henry's chambers.

"You bitch, this is all your doing. You are just another Boleyn whore." Anne stopped and before anyone could stop her she marched over to Jane. Henry watched as Anne slapped Jane hard across the face.

"How dare you accuse me of such actions. I would never bed a true Queen's husband to satiate my desire for power. My heart is ruled by love, not a misguided need for jewels." As Anne walked off, Charles noticed Henry watching Anne.


	12. Chapter 12

{months later}

Jane was locked away in the Tower, life at court went on without her. It was happier without her. Those who truly loved her, and saw her as the kind and loving woman she portrayed had been shocked at her downfall. She placed her hand on her growing belly, her child had begun to move within her. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face as she remembered the screams of her mother as the flames flickered around her. Her brother Thomas, had been pardoned since he had truly not known of her evil plans. She was thankful for that, but word had reached her that her father was dead. He had died shortly after her mother's arrest, they say his heart just gave out. The cruelty was Jane was forced to watch the executions, as they took place on Tower Green. She saw the three men taken to scaffold, she heard their screams for mercy cut off by the swing of the axe. Now she was alone in the Tower, nobody to talk to except her unborn child. Today there was commotion outside her little window, she wasn't sure why but it seemed a great deal of work was being done on the Queen's wing of rooms.

_**"My love, can you forgive me. I should have never listened to that Boleyn whore." Henry spoke softly to Jane, stroking her hair.**_

_**"Henry." She nuzzled against him crying.**_

_**"It was discovered that whore and her family conspired against you. I should have believed you."**_

_**Her eyes closed as she pushed one more time, those horrid memories flooded into her mind as she cried out in pain.**_

_**"You have a son, your majesty." Lady Elizabeth Seymour declared.**_

_**She drifted off to sleep peacefully that night.**_

The next morning she awoke to ringing of bells. Her eyes were still damp with tears, she had done it. She was Queen and mother to the Prince. Her world was shattered when she heard voices outside.

"Make way for Queen Anne."

"Long Live the Queen."

"May God grant their majesties a Prince."

No. No. No. No. Her hand drifted over her still pregnant belly. She quickly looked out the window to see Anne followed by at least twenty ladies, Princess Mary and her husband Charles Brandon. She couldn't help but noticed that Anne appeared to be with child.

{Anne's chambers}

Anne looked out her window across the courtyard and wondered if Jane saw her arrival. She rested her hand on her belly, she was only a few months along. Henry was quite surprised how quick she was with child, since she only gave herself to him on their wedding day. The love between them had blossomed quickly from the sparks that had taken hold when she first returned to court. She knew she loved him before Jane's arrest and so did Henry. Charles and Mary made sure he didn't pressure Anne, and were shocked to see how easily she succumbed to her own feelings. It had been nine months since the arrests, and all knew Jane would soon give birth and then join her mother in death.

"Anne, you look beautiful."

"Katherine." Anne ran to hung her friend tightly. She then noticed Chapuys standing behind her holding something carefully in his arms.

"His name is William." Katherine stated as she took her infant son out of her husband's arms. Anne beamed as she looked at the little boy.

"She is some where in the Tower?" Chapuys asked cautiously.

"Yes, soon she will give birth to her child." Anne looked down. "For her sake, I hope she dies in childbirth." She explained how she felt at least then she would not have to suffer like her mother did.

"Katherine, please tell me my marriage to the King, does not upset you. I would not be able to handle knowing I caused you pain."

"Anne, the King loves you. And I can see you truly love him. I am happy with Eustace, and our son has made me the most happy.

"The Most Happy." Anne looked at Katherine truly content.

Anne's coronation was lovely and beautiful, the celebrations lasted into the night.

{Jane's room - night of the coronation}

Her water had broken, and the physician was called for. She pushed as hard as she could, determined to give the King a son. She clung to the delusion that a son would save her. Her beloved Henry would never murder the mother of his son, bastard or not.

"You have a healthy baby girl." The physician stated.

"Give me my daughter."

"I am sorry madam, by orders of the King, this child is to be removed this night."

"Please I just want to see her." He nodded, letting her hold the child and look at the little girl. The physician motioned to the guards, to take the child. Jane never saw her child again. She had been spared the death of her mother. Anne's wish had come true she died shortly after giving birth to the girl. Anne had asked the King to grant her family permission to bury her at the family's home. Which he readily granted.

**(I will do flashbacks of Anne/Henry's courtship. I had already planted the seed they would end up together - and I wanted to be rid of Jane)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note : Short Chapter - just wanted to write this scene.**

Anne was growing impatient, she had been confined for almost two months. Henry didn't want her stressed out, or anything because he worried so much about her. She was more delicate than her sister or that bitch Jane. Her daughter was named Gillian. Anne had insisted that even though her mother had done such evil, the daughter was innocent. And by sending her away would only cause her pain, especially if she grew up and realized her father didn't want her. Katherine and Eustace offered to raise her with their son William.

"Anne would you stop moving." Katherine scolded her. Katherine had requested to stay with Anne during her confinement. Mary Brandon demanded she be allowed as well. Eustace was on his own with the children, and Katherine often made light of the situation. Charles unlike Eustace had an army of ladies to help with their children, mainly because Mary didn't trust him not to drop one of them. Little Hugh was only two and his older sister, Rachel was five but they loved to get into trouble when their mama was away.

"Katherine, I am just so bored." Anne protested.

"Me too" Mary added. Katherine sighed, they would be the death of her she thought. That night Anne had a hard time sleeping only to be woken up in the dead of night by contractions.

"Get Dr Linacre" Katherine yelled Jane Boleyn. Anne held onto both Mary and Katherine as she pushed. Henry paced outside. He needed a son, but for once he didn't seem to care.

"Calm down, Henry." Charles chided him. It was like he didn't already have four beautiful little girls.

"But Charles Anne..." he lost his thought as he heard the cry of his child. A few minuted passed and nobody came out, why didn't they come out. More minutes passed, and Henry could have sword the cries were different now.

"Henry, do you hear..." before Charles finished Lady Jane opened the door

"Your Majesty. Your Grace."

"Henry, come meet your sons." Katherine announced. Anne had been cleaned up and the linens were changed. She looked so tired lying there, on each side of her Katherine and Mary held a little boy.

"Oh Anne, they are the most perfect boys." Henry beamed. They had his hair.

"They look just like you as a baby, all wrinkly and red." Charles teased. Anne laughed softly.

"Charles" Mary mocking scolded her husband.

"What should we name them, my love" Anne asked.

"Henry?" Mary suggested

"No, one Henry is enough." Katherine laughed causing Henry to laugh. It was weird how well they all got along now. Katherine had become part of Henry's family in a different way than before. The love they once bore each other had melted away and they developed a very strong bond of friendship. It was Anne that caused it all, and now Henry had his sons. And Katherine had proved she could have a son as well, but she knew it was her happiness with Eustace that allowed it to happen.

"I like Samuel" Anne suggested. Henry looked from one boy to the other and pointed at the one his sister held. "Prince Samuel."

"How about Charles?"

"NO!" all the women replied in unison.

"Who would think naming a child would be so difficult?" Lady Jane said from the back of the room.

"Well what do you suggest, Jane?" Henry asked.

"I have always liked the name Gregory."

"I like it" Anne answered.

"Prince Samuel, the Duke of Wales and Prince Gregor, the Duke of York." The bells rang out throughout London signifying the heir had been born. A son for the King and his beautiful Queen Anne.

**(Children) - Year 1524**

**Princess Mary : 8  
Princess Anne : 3  
Princess Grace : 2  
Lady Gillian : 7 months  
Prince Samuel & Gregory : newborn  
William Chapuys : 1 1/2  
Hugh Brandon: 2  
Rachel Brandon : 5**


End file.
